


From the Stars, You're My Home

by panicking



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era, Private School, Slice of Life, this is happy i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: Joanna has finally decided to spend a year with Jim and Leonard and they couldn't be happier. Enjoy some sweet sweet domesticity with a little bit of eight-year-old private school troubles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out! I originally wrote most of this fic in 2014 and have been slowly editing it. it's far from perfect, but I wanted to get this out in the world in case anyone else was looking for some sweet sweet domesticity. I'm not sure how often this will update, and the updates will likely all be as short as this first chapter, but please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An updated chapter one, so hopefully it's more enjoyable to read than before!

Leonard, Jim, and Joanna arrived at Kelvin Elementary School’s auditorium. The building was imposing, with sheer, windowless walls that stretched a few stories high. 

“You’re telling me this is the auditorium for the concert?” asked Leonard, looking down at Joanna. 

“We share it with the high school,” she chirped. “I have to go get ready. You’ll be okay without me?”

“We can find our way around an auditorium, Jo,” chuckled Jim. “Although you can give us the grand tour later!” 

Joanna bounced, slightly, smiling. “Okay!’ Joanna hugged them goodbye and ran over to a side door, disappearing. 

“You don’t have to try and charm her, you know,” said Leonard as they followed the crowd of parents through the front entrance. “She already adores you.”

“What can I say, Bones? I’m partial to McCoys.”

 

“Daddy! Jim! Did you see me? Did you like it?” squealed Jo as she came into the cafeteria with the wave of other students after the concert.

“Of course we did, Jo! You were the star of the show!”

As Joanna bathed in Jim’s affection, Leonard looked around the cafeteria where the reception was taking place. Parents were grouped everywhere, with children of all ages flowing between everyone like leaves on a river. This being his first start of school concert, he wasn’t used to being around so many parents all at once. Come to think of it, he wasn’t used to being around parents in general, but especially not so many. He didn’t mind, in the end. Not if it meant that Jo was staying with him for a whole school year, so much longer than she’d ever been with him since the divorce.

Once Jim released Jo, Leonard hugged his daughter tight. “You can’t tell anyone else,” he said, “but you were my favorite.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I won’t tell anyone,” she said, smiling. 

Jim, next to him, sniffed the air. “Hey, you think they’re selling cookies?” 

Leonard looked at him, disbelieving, as Jim left towards the purported smell. He smoothed down his button-up and found a woman being dragged his way by a girl about Joanna’s age, pigtails matching Joanna’s. The girl abruptly let go of the woman’s hand, yelling “Joana!” and wrapping her arms around his daughter in a tight hug. Jo squealed along with her.

“Daddy, this is Samantha! She’s my best friend and she’s eight years, old, just like me! Can I go see if there are cookies, too?”

Leonard nodded, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Sure, just find me when you’re done, okay?”

Joanna nodded, disappearing into the crowd with Samantha at her side.

The woman before him cleared her throat, sweeping her platinum hair out of her eyes. “I’m Carol Marcus, Samantha’s mother,” she began, reaching forward to shake Leonard’s hand. “You must be Joanna’s father. I’ve certainly heard a lot about her.”

“Leonard McCoy, father of one Joanna McCoy,” Leonard said, shaking her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’ve heard about Jo, have you?” He had certainly heard about Samantha, who seemed to be the epitome of a perfect friend. 

“Yes, I have,” said Carol, laughing. “Joanna and Sam seem to have lots of adventures at school, from what I’ve heard. I’ve also heard, many, many times, that Joanna simply must sleep over. Apparently, it’s non-negotiable, so I’m glad to finally meet her father. I was actually hoping you would be here, so we could meet. Would it be fine with you if Joanna slept over one day?”

“I’m sure Jo would be fine with it, and I would be, too, once I got to know you. I’m not used to shipping my daughter off to strangers' houses.”

Carol smiled approvingly. “That would be fine with me. Does coffee on Sunday work, if that’s not too forward?”

“Sounds good to me. I know a great coffee shop, actually,” he said, grabbing a napkin and procuring a pen to scribble down an address. “It sounds ridiculous, but they have excellent coffee and I happen to be friends with the owner.”

Carol accepted the napkin, folding it carefully before placing it in her purse. “Does two o’clock work?”

Leonard nodded.

“Bones, you have to try these cookies, they taste like heaven herself,” said Jim, nearly waltzing into the scene and handing Leonard a cookie. “Hello,” he said to Carol, brightening further. “Jim Kirk, pleasure to meet you.”

“Carol Marcus, my pleasure,” she replied with a smile and a handshake. She checked her watch and looked around. “I am sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you both,” she said, turning and making her way through the crowd.

Jim raised his eyebrows. “What, does she not want to talk to two handsome men?”

Leonard shook his head. “She seemed nice, Jim. We’re meeting for coffee on Sunday, she’s Samantha’s mother, so that I won’t feel like a truly awful parent when I abandon Jo at her house.”

“Wow, Bones. Coffee. I’m impressed, you haven’t taken a woman out in ages. Come to think of it, you haven’t taken me out in ages, and I should be number one top priority. I would like to submit a request for one intimate date, please,” said Jim, grinning.

“You can shove your request up your ass, kid.”

“Oh, is that what we’re doing tonight?”

Before Jim could work out any more innuendo, Joanna reappeared from the crowd. 

“There you are, Jo,” said Leonard, smiling gently. “We should get doing, it’s getting late for one of us.”

“Yeah, for you two!” exclaimed Joanna, following Jim and Leonard out of the building.

 

Joanna pushed their floor on the elevator, waiting until the doors closed before going to lean on Leonard. He reached down and picked her up, holding her with little effort. He did not look forward to the day when he could no longer hold her with ease, but thankfully she was small for her age. He made eye contact with Jim, who smiled almost too honestly for an elevator. Leonard smiled back, simply happy in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has a not-date. Joanna squeals. Jim is remarkably absent.

Sunday morning rolled around as soft and quiet as a Sunday could be. Light filtered in through the windows, landing on the couple tangled together in bed. Jim nudged closer to Leonard, wrapping his arms tighter. They remained this way for a few minutes more, the clothes on the ground serving as a reminder of the night before.

“Hello? Will someone make me breakfast?” asked Joanna through the door. Jim groaned, pushing at Leonard.

“The girl wants breakfast, Bones,” Jim mumbled, still mostly asleep. Leonard grumbled and rolled over, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll be right there, JoJo. What d’you want?” asked Leonard, hunting blearily for a pair of sweatpants. After a foray into the closet, he emerged victorious. He opened the window, letting sun and fresh air into the warm room. Leaving the room, he looked back on the sleeping Jim and smiled to himself.

“Decide what you want?” he asked Jo, who was seated at the table and looking through the newspaper for the comics, failing to keep the pages in any sort of order.

“I want scrambled eggs. With cheese. And orange juice,” she declared, looking up at him.

Leonard nodded and began making breakfast, absently whisking eggs as his daughter flipped wildly through the newspaper. “I think you can get the orange juice yourself, JoJo.” She stood up and grabbed three glasses and filled two to the brim with juice, leaving the third to have barely half a glass as she emptied the carton.

“Daddy, you should wake Jim up. He should eat breakfast too, you know,” she said knowledgeably, looking at Leonard. 

“I’ll wake him up once breakfast is ready.”

As soon as Leonard turned off the burner, Joanna alerted him how Jim needed to be woken up and for once would not be allowed to sleep in. Leonard sighed and walked into their room, calling ahead. “Jim, wake up. There’s eggs and orange juice waiting for you.”

Jim looked up, eyes blinking open slowly. “Scrambled eggs? For me?”

“If you put pants on, yes, for you.”

“Pants? Do I have to? Don’t you want to bask in the glory of my pantslessness?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, breathing deeply. “There is an eight year old child out there, Jim. She does not need to see you in all of your naked glory.”

“So you think my nakedness is glorious, do you?”

“Shut up,” replied Leonard, leaving for the kitchen. Jim appeared moments later, clothed from the waist down. Leonard rolled his eyes again, sighing deeply. Some things were great about having his daughter living with them, and others were not so great. One of these was how Jim could saunter around their flat without a shirt and Leonard couldn’t do anything about it except glower. Jim saw his expression and smirked, plunking down into the empty chair.

“So, Bones, you have a date today. How’s that feel?” asked Jim, his mouth full of fresh scrambled eggs.

Joanna turned in her chair, indignant. “Daddy, you can’t go on a date! You can’t have any more friends, and you already have a husband.” She was dead set on the idea that Leonard could only have a certain number of friends and that he was maxed out, with Christine at the hospital being his last and final friend.

“I’m not going on a date, Jo. I’m meeting Samantha’s mother so you can go sleep at her house. Would you ever want to do that?”

Joanna squealed, ecstatic. “Could we? Maybe Sam could come here! And she could meet both of you and we could play on the elevator because I bet she doesn’t have an elevator in her house and we could go in the hot tub or the pool across the street or we could go to the zoo. Samantha really likes the zoo and we haven’t been in forever, could we?” Jo’s voice had climbed in pitch with every word until she was out of breath. Leonard and Jim laughed, meeting eyes. 

“We’ll see about that, Jo.” Leonard stood up and grabbed the dishes as Jim shooed Jo off to get dressed. The cleaned in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. When finished, Jim pecked Leonard on the lips and walked into their shared office, keeping the glass doors open while he set up at his computer. Leonard went to get dressed, shaking his head at the clashing styles of music coming from his daughter’s room and the office. 

 

Leonard glanced up at the sign above the coffee shop, shaking his head as he walked into Bean Me Up. Chekov and Sulu jointly owned it; the pair had one day had the brilliant and deluded idea to open a coffee shop in downtown San Francisco. The coffee was actually good and the popularity had skyrocketed, yet somehow Leonard was always able to find a table. This may have had something to do with the not insignificant monetary boost Leonard had provided them in the beginning of their endeavor, which earned him free coffee for life.

“Hey, Doc!” came from the man from behind the counter, waving cheekily. “How’s the fam? Haven’t seen them in a week or two,” Sulu said, already reaching for the largest cup the shop owned. He filled it up all the way (no room for cream, no sugar, black as my soul, thank you) and handed it to Leonard, who took it and made his way to the free table. Sulu escaped from behind the counter and followed, easing into the chair opposite Leonard. 

“Jim is good, Joanna is good. I’m actually meeting the mother of one of Jo’s classmates to see if I can stomach abandoning Jo at her house for a night.”

Sulu laughed and shook his head. “For being such an unfriendly person, you’re one of the most caring people I’ve ever met. Having Jo at home suits you, Doctor.” He stood up and saluted before walking back behind the counter and disappearing into the back.

A moment later, Carol walked in, the chime on the door ringing. She waved at Leonard and ordered her drink, eventually making her slow, winding way to the seat across from him. 

“Hello, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” said Carol, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Not at all,” replied Leonard, cupping his hands around his giant mug. He had made sure to wear his ring today, and the comforting feeling settled him a little. It wasn’t that he thought that she thought it was a date, necessarily, but you could never be too sure. He took a deep breath, aware that he was more stressed than normal. He wasn’t giving Jo away for the rest of her life -- he was just making sure Carol wasn’t a child murderer or worse.

“So, you know this place?” she asked as she looked around and sipped her latte. Their attention was momentarily diverted by a small hubbub from a group of college students, and Leonard was briefly reminded of the hell that was midterms. 

“Yes, I’ve actually been close friends with the owners for a few years,” he said, taking a large gulp of his coffee. “So, how long has Samantha gone to Kelvin?”

Carol laughed. “And right into the interrogation. That’s the sign of a protective father right there.” Leonard offered an embarrassed smile, ducking his head. “It’s fine, really. I understand. To answer your question, she’s gone there since kindergarten, so this is her fourth year. This is Joanna’s first here, yes?”

“That’s correct -- she’s lived in Georgia with her mother for the past few years.” Carol nodded and sipped her coffee.

“Look, Leonard, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m not a serial killer, or molester, or anything else bad that could happen to Joanna. I can give you my resume if you want and have some very qualified personal references. However,” she continued, “while I may be an excellent mother, I am also an expert in discovering when someone is out of their depth. And you, who has only had Joanna for -- what, less than a year, if she finished her last school year in Georgia -- are out of your depth.” She raised a hand before Leonard could interrupt. 

“I only mean that you do not know how vicious rich parents can get when they don’t have real jobs. Some of them come from old money, or their parents were rich, or they just waltz into the office twice a week for funsies. They have free time that is unimaginable to us.” Leonard nodded, sipping his coffee.

“And you know this how?” he asked, single eyebrow raised.

“I,” she paused, “was invited two years ago to join the Kelvin Committee. It’s a group of rich parents who have more time than they know what to do with and heads so far up their asses that they actually see straight. They investigate every parent and child who enters this school and will do their best to weed out those who they don’t want associating with their children. They are some of the nosiest people I have ever met in my life.”

She continued. “The Kelvin Committee meets twice a month. On paper, they are a select group who discusses the curriculum and the teachers’ performances, along with any potential field trips or celebrations. In reality, after a few minutes discussing those topics, they eventually switch over to petty gossip and boasting. They’re like hyenas, the whole lot of them. Any outsider or newcomer such as yourself, and you have a whole pack of parents desperate for any amount of information on you. And if they find anything incriminating about you, your life, and your child’s, goes down the drain until you leave the school.”

Leonard shook his head. “You can’t be serious, Carol. This is supposed to be a good school. Everyone has been perfectly civil to me.”

“I know it sounds ludicrous, but trust me. I was invited to join them two years ago after a gave an exemplary presentation to the school about space and why kids should care about it. They decided they wanted someone with actual intelligence in their committee. I accepted because no one warned me, and I stayed for the enjoyment of seeing how these people live their lives.” She smiled and shrugged. “I also appreciate gossip as much as the next person, but there does come a limit.”

“And why are you telling me about this, aside from that I am so clearly out of my depth?”

Carol sighed. “I need a friend and if what Sam says about what Joanna says about you is true, then you’re an excellent man.” She took a sip of her latte and continued. “Believe me or not, but you’ll find out that it’s true.”

The pair sat in silence for a moment, watching the shop around them. Eventually their conversation turned more mundane. Finally, they parted ways.

 

“Bones! You’re back early,” said Jim, eyebrows raised. “I was starting to think you’d gotten murdered instead.” He craned his neck around the couch to look at Leonard, eyes scrunching when he saw Leonard’s frown. “Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Jim. But the good news,” he said, raising his voice to carry to Jo, where she sat on the couch and was fully absorbed in her show, “is that someone has a sleepover next Saturday at Samantha’s house.”

Joanna shrieked happily, running from the tv to her father. 

“Really? Really really?”

“Really really,” said Leonard.

Joanna bounced around excitedly until she remembered her show and became fully absorbed again. Jim and Leonard disappeared into the office.

“What is it, Bones? What did she say to you?”

“She just kept talkin’ about this Kelvin Committee. Made me feel out of my depth.”

Jim sat on the desk and listened as Leonard talked, kicking his legs into Leonard every few words. 

“I don’t know, Bones. I don’t like it.” He sighed, kicking his legs out in frustration and looking away. “I thought this would be a quick little meeting, check her purse for weaponry, and get on your way. You were gone for hours, Bones.”

“Darlin, are you jealous?”

“No, Bones. I just -- I don’t like you coming back worried about stupid parents who don’t deserve to be in the same room as you.” He leaned down and kissed Leonard softly, their worries melting away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, do you think I actually care about the reality of a cardiac surgeon's schedule?

Leonard ducked out of his car, walking over to the waiting crowd of parents. This had become his daily ritual -- picking Joanna up from school every afternoon, dropping her off at home, and returning to work for a few hours. It was nice to be able to see his daughter every day, rather than a weekly Skype session and occasional flights out to Georgia. He was doing everything he could to be the right father for Joanna.

“Daddy!” Leonard looked to his left and smiled at the small form running towards him. She careened into him, beaming. “I got a hundred percent on my math test! See?” she exclaimed, brandishing a paper at him. 

“That’s great, JoJo. We’ll have to tell Chekov, won’t we?” She nodded happily, taking the test back and shoving it into her backpack. He took her hand as they walked back to the car, Joanna chattering animatedly about her day. Leonard noticed a few curious looks from other parents but ignored them, more focused on his daughter. 

As soon as they got home, Joanna ran next door, test in hand. “Chekov! I got my test back!”

A lanky young man opened the door, his curls going everywhere. “Hello, Jo,” he said, grinning. “You got your test back? Let me see,” he said, leading her inside. Leonard followed, knowing well enough that he was always welcome. Chekov and Joanna went over to his desk and immediately began reviewing it, Chekov nodding enthusiastically as Joanna explained her answers. Deep down, Leonard was thrilled at how smart his daughter was, but slightly less deep down, he was horrified that she excelled at math, of all things. His train of thought was interrupted by a woman appearing from one of the bedrooms, with exquisitely styled, shocking blond hair.

“Leonard! It’s so good to see you! I feel like we haven’t seen each other in ages, you know,” she said, tightly hugging Leonard. "I know we live next to each other but you really should invite us for dinner over more often. And I wouldn't be opposed to other people coming over too, you know." 

“It’s good to see you too, Janice and yes, we'll have you over and I'll see if Christine is free. It's strange, trying to get two women who have met before to continue meeting each other."

"Leonard, why on earth would you think that I'm talking about Christine? She's no one. She's passe. She isn't seeing anyone, is she?"

Leonard shook his head. "No, she's not seeing anyone. Yet,” he added, glowering. "Are you still working for--"

“That hag? No, of course not. A rising star musician picked me up two weeks ago, and while I’m not at liberty to say her name, it sounds shockingly like “silly Irish,” if you know what I mean.” Janice smiled, clearly proud that she had come this far as a personal assistant.

Leonard stared blankly. “Janice, I have no, absolutely no, idea who you mean. But all the same, I am happy for you and wish you luck.”

Janice rolled her eyes. “You are too old for yourself, you know that? Now I know you don’t actually have time to stay and chat, but Joanna can stay here until you’re back, all right?” She leaned in, avoiding looking at Chekov but in a way that, somehow, Leonard knew she was avoiding looking at him. “He adores your daughter and misses his younger sister like a missing limb. Let him have this time, all right?”

Leonard nodded and thanked her, calling out his goodbyes as he left. 

+

Jim waited nervously with the rest of the parents, doing his best not to stare at anyone else. He wasn’t nervous about picking up Jo, but he was restless with the idea that the other parents might be watching him, trying to figure out who he was, why he was there, and what happened to his fourth grade teacher’s car. 

He looked at the building in front of him, made with old red brick and covered in moss. He realized that there were an unreasonable amount of doors to the old building and that he had no idea from which door Jo would spring. 

“Jim!” squealed a familiar voice. He looked around and failed to locate the small shape before it crashed into him. Little arms reached around his waist and squeezed tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, bending down for a proper hug. “Why are you picking me up, Jim?”

“I wanted to see you, that’s why! Also your daddy has an extra-long day ahead of himself. He should be home in time to tuck you in, though.” He grabbed Jo’s backpack and swung it over his shoulders, accepting the pink flowers now adorning his accessory. Nodding at a few of the parents watching, he grabbed Jo’s hand and guided her over to the car, opening and door for her and bowing as she entered. 

+

“But I don’t want to go to bed, I wanna stay up and see Daddy,” said Jo petulantly, hanging onto Jim’s arm. It was already an hour past her bedtime and Jim didn’t think her father was going to be home in the remaining time that Jo could keep her eyes open. Jim sighed and led Jo to her room, tucking her in and promising that her daddy would say hello when he came home. He wished she could stay up, but Joanna on less than six hours of sleep was not a pretty sight. 

Some time later, long after Jim had fallen asleep on the couch, Leonard quietly entered the room. “Jim? You still up?” he asked, closing the front door and latching it shut.

“Course, Bones,” mumbled Jim from the pile of blankets on the couch. “Your daughter wants to say g’night.” Jim woke up again Leonard reappeared. “There’s food in the fridge for you, I made macaroni…” he trailed off as he stood up too quickly, blinking from the headrush. He made it to the kitchen and grabbed a counter for balance before reaching into the fridge. He heated up the leftovers and set them on the table, pushing Leonard down into the nearest chair. 

Leonard protested weakly before accepting the proffered fork and digging in.

“Thanks, Jim,” he said eventually, finished with his meal. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, darlin.”

Jim just looked at him for a moment and then led him into the bedroom, burrowing under the blankets while Leonard brushed his teeth. He was asleep instantly, but mumbled incoherently when Leonard finally got into bed.

+

Jim woke up, not bright and definitely not early, the next morning. He reached over to find no one else in bed and sighed, flopping back. He did not appreciate how early in the morning his husband had to leave if he wanted to get to work and take Jo to school on time. His job as an ECE professor had far better hours, in his opinion. Thirty minutes later, Jim had eaten breakfast and smelled vaguely of pine trees as he walked out the door.

Jim walked through the automatic doors and grinned at the receptionist. Nearly all the staff in the hospital who knew Leonard knew Jim, and some of those who didn’t know Leonard also knew Jim -- it was not his fault that his body thought he was allergic to everything. Jim sauntered over to the elevator, juggling his bags of food. Finally, he arrived on the correct floor and walked down the bland hallway, letting himself into his favorite office.

Leonard did not appear to even notice Jim’s presence in his office as he was typing furiously. He only looked up when Jim dropped the bags of food onto his desk, his face breaking into a smile.

“Why’re you here, Jim? Don’t you have class?”

“Not for another hour and I didn’t get to see you last night, so I escaped here.” He took a sandwich and unwrapped it, inhaling deeply. “You don’t even know how desperate students can get before midterms. I’ve been tackled because someone didn’t understand half the study guide before.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and took the other sandwich from the bag. The pair chatted vaguely, catching up like those in love do -- by talking of nothing and everything, all at once.

A while later, Jim stood, stretching. “I’ve gotta go, Bones. Those students won’t teach themselves, as much as they wish they could.” He walked around the desk to hug Leonard, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for coming in, kid. I missed you last night.”

“I missed you too, Bones.” Jim detanlged himself and leaned forwards, kissing Leonard deeply. “I’ll see you later,” he said and winked as he walked backwards out of the office, bumping into the doorframe and absently apologizing to it. Leonard laughed and shook his head before sitting down again. Jim was too much for him and he loved him dearly for it.

+

A few classes and many panicked students later, Jim was standing alone near the heap of other parents waiting for their children. He was ready this time for Joanna’s sudden appearance and braced himself against the full force of a freed eight year old.

“Jim! Why are you picking me up today?” asked Jo.

“Your daddy’s busy at work. And,” he paused, taking Jo’s backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, “we are going to the grocery store.”

“We are?”

“If you want to eat tonight then yes, we are.” Joanna nodded sagely and followed Jim to the car, giggling when he bowed as he opened the door for her.

 

“Jo, we do not need five jars of sprinkles. Please put those back.”

“What about three jars of sprinkles?”

“Joanna.”

“What about one?”

“As long as you don’t tell your daddy.”

 

“Jo, I don’t think we can eat that many oranges.”

“But they’re good for you!”

“But we can’t eat thirty before they go bad, Jo. Unless you want to eat all of them?”

 

“Jim, why are you getting beer?”

“Because I like it and your daddy likes it and you can’t have any.”

“Why not?”

“You’re underage and I think your daddy would kill me, which would be a significant damper on our relationship.”

 

“Jim, I don’t think it’s a good idea to buy all those apples.”

“Why not? These are the good ones.”

“An apple a day keeps the doctor away and I don’t want Daddy to go away!”

“I don’t either, Jo.”

 

Leonard arrived home not too much later than he had expected, but still later than he wanted. The family had dinner together and then Jo got ready for bed, hugging Jim and Leonard goodnight before they tucked her in. Leonard rummaged through the pantry, looking at what Jim had bought and what Joanna had snuck into the cart without him looking.

“Sprinkles, Jim? Really?”

“She wanted them and how can I refuse an eight year old? You should be proud of me, she started out with five jars of them and I narrowed it down to one.”

“They’re pink, Jim.” Jim looked at him helplessly. They both knew how powerful Joanna was and marked it down as a loss.

Leonard walked over to Jim and took the younger man into his arms, pulling him close. “Thanks for having lunch with me, kid,” he murmured into Jim’s neck. “Needed it today.”

“I hate how you keep having these long days, Bones. Why can’t people just be healthy?”

Leonard laughed, shoving at Jim.

Jim continued. “I did grab some beer at the store, do you want one?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice, thanks,” said Leonard, reluctantly releasing Jim. Jim guided Leonard back to the loveseat near the tv. They nursed their beers for a time, watching a game listlessly. Sometime between when they sat down and when Leonard turned off the tv, Jim had come to rest almost fully on Leonard, his head nestled between the other man’s neck and shoulder. Slowly, as if in a daze, they made their way to the bedroom and fell asleep, entwined in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning had started as well as a Saturday could begin, which meant that Joanna had awoken Jim and Leonard far too early. Leonard had gotten out of bed and managed to drag Jim with him. After a sleepy breakfast, the rest of the day was spent making dinner reservations and midterms (Jim), packing as many things as possible (Joanna), and trying to control the amount of clothes that Joanna definitely did not need for a one night excursion (Leonard). 

Finally, three o’clock rolled around and revealed Leonard, Joanna, and far too many bags at the door to Carol Marcus’s house. Joanna rang the doorbell about four times before Leonard managed to stop her. Moments later, the door opened and Carol welcomed them both in.

“Joanna!” 

“Samantha!”

The girls grabbed all of Joanna’s things and sprinted upstairs, eager to have some real fun.

“Sorry about the doorbell,” said Leonard sheepishly. “Jo got a little too excited.” He looked around as Carol led the way into the kitchen. Her home was spacious and bright, letting in as much San Francisco sun as it could. 

“No worries, I understand. I remember how excited I was at my first sleepover. This is Joanna’s first, right?”

“Yeah, Joce didn’t think Jo was old enough until this year. Jo has been begging me for ages to let her sleep over and I’m glad I can finally let her.” Carol raised her eyebrows at the new name but declined to comment. 

“Do you want to stay for a little? I just made coffee, if you’re interested.”

“It it’s not too much trouble, I would love some,” answered Leonard.

Moments later Carol handed him a mug of coffee and she curled up on the couch opposite him, swirling her cream into her coffee.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard anything else about the Kelvin Committee, but they’ve certainly become interested in you,” said Carol, watching Leonard for a reaction. 

“Have they?”

“Yes, they can’t seem to get any information on you. They looked you up, of course, but you’ve either done an exceedingly good job remaining private or they’re so dumb they can’t figure out how a computer works. They know most of what they want to about the other parents, but you’re still quite a mystery.”

“And you haven’t offered up the charming tales of my childhood in rural Georgia that I so kindly told you when we met for coffee?”

“Oh God no, I’m not about to set a pack of hyenas on some poor soul. I’m an outsider in the Committee anyways -- I never speak and only occasionally bring baked goods. I do my part of appearing at the meetings and they ignore me.”

“Additionally,” Carol continued, “the Committee does have some rather interesting ideas about you.” She looked up as Joanna and Samantha entered the room. “Do you girls want anything? We have snacks in the kitchen and I can make you anything if we don’t have it.”

“I can’t find the goldfish,” announced Samantha.

“They’re on the second shelf, Sam.” Samantha nodded and disappeared, leaving Joanna alone. 

“Daddy?” asked Joanna. “Are you making a friend? Because you can’t, you already have as many friends as you can have.”

Carol tilted her head to look curiously at the pair. Leonard turned to explain. “She thinks I can only handle a certain amount of friends and that I am currently maxed out --”

“Is she replacing Mister Spock and Miss Uhura? Because you can’t replace them even though they’re in Africa. I like them a lot and Miss Uhura teaches me different languages and Mister Spock gives me piggy-back rides.” Thankfully, Samantha reappeared with the goldfish and the two scampered away.

“You have friends in Africa?” asked Carol.

“They’re anthropologists working on a site in Kenya. They should be back in a year or two, as far as I can remember. I do wish they were home more often, but they’ve met Jo often enough that she remembers who they are.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I must admit, you’ve made me wonder. What preconcieved ideas do they have about me?”

“You really want me to answer that?”

“Listen, I’ve been the subject of more than my fair share of idiotic gossip. I can handle whatever they think.”

Carol smiled. “Well, let’s see. You’re a widower and a surgeon, moved here about eight years ago. You’re either excellent at math or hire a tutor for Joanna, and most are betting on tutor. Joanna talks about you like a god, so you must be a good father. You’re from the south and we have a self-proclaimed expert who says you’re from Georgia. The women agree that your clothes fit well, so either you just have good taste, a tailor, or a woman who dresses you. The most contested point is that Jim is your brother - in - law, actual brother, or cousin -- close enough to pick your daughter up from school and go to performances. They initially thought brother, but then realized that he doesn’t look like you one bit. They do think he could be adopted, though. So I have to ask -- are any of these true?” She grinned, her eyes glinting.

“Well, I can’t attest to the clothes myself, but I do have someone who wholeheartedly agrees with that sentiment. My neighbor is a young Russian genius, so when he babysits Jo he also teaches her math. I’m not a widower, but I am a surgeon and am as good of a father as I can be, I hope.”

Leonard continued. “I am indeed from Georgia and Jim is certainly not my brother, cousin, or brother-in-law,” Leonard concluded, taking a long drink of his coffee. Carol looked him over appraisingly.

“Would there be any connection between Jim and the person who thinks your clothes fit well?” Leonard’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Carol chuckled, the corners of her mouth lifting. “I knew there was something more to him. What’s the story, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Leonard shook his head and smiled gently. “We’ve been married for the better part of two years. Joanna came to stay partway through the summer, and she’ll be here for at least the rest of the school year, although I hope she stays for longer. How’d you know about Jim and I?”

Carol beamed at him, setting down her now-empty cup. “I figured by the time Jim picked up Joanna two days in a row, that he was more than a relative. Also, he was so comfortable with you at the concert. I think it’s sweet, actually, but some on the Committee might not.”

Leonard smiled, his mouth firm. “I don’t give a damn what they think. I’m a private person and will let them figure it out on their own time, but I do not care.” He leaned back and set down his mug. 

Carol leaned forward, earnest. “Believe me, I understand. It was hard to get into their favor as a single mother. I want to help you, and I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Leonard relaxed his shoulders, which had crawled up to his ears. “Thank you, I appreciate it. And thank you for the coffee, but I should be getting back.”

“Of course,” said Carol, standing. She walked Leonard to the door, opening it for him. “Have fun tonight,” she said, winking. Leonard stuttered and blushed, then turned around and walked swiftly to his car.

+

“You survived,” commented Jim dryly, flipping his head over the back of the couch so he could see his husband. “I was beginning to think that she really was a serial killer and had gotten you and Jo.”

“Sorry, Jim. She made me coffee and we got to talking.”

“Talking?” asked Jim, getting up and walking over to Leonard and standing closer than strictly necessary. 

“You know, when two people make words using their vocal cords and take turns.” Jim, mature adult that he was, stuck his tongue out at Leonard. “We talked,” he looked pointedly at Jim, “about the Committee, their preconceived ideas of me, and you.”

“Me? Why would you do that, other than the obvious?”

“The obvious?” asked Leonard dryly.

“She had fallen madly in love with me and my astonishingly good looks and begged you for my number.”

“Jim, you barely met her. And no, she did not. She said the Committee believe that you’re either my brother, cousin, or brother-in-law.”

Jim laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “And did you tell her that, thankfully, we are not related by those?”

“I told her that you,” said Leonard, poking Jim on the chest, “are my husband.”

“Did she cry, knowing that I am forever unavailable to her?”

“Jim.”

“And did you tell her,” he said, kissing Leonard on the nose and then springing away to grab a post-it note from the wall, “that we have a reservation at the new, fancy, genuine Italian place? This is not your run-of-the-mill Italian joint, Bones. This is no Olive Garden. This one has fountains and a real, live chef from Italy. And you had better wear your suit because this is an expensive meal and you look really good in it.”

“Those things have nothing to do with each other, Jim.”

“I know. Dinner’s at seven, so we have some time, if you know what I mean,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows and leading Leonard into the bedroom. Leonard followed along, shaking his head.

“Remind me why I married a child?”

“Because you couldn’t stand the thought of losing access to my magical genitalia,” he said, cackling.

 

“You look good, Bones. Like, really good. Like I haven’t seen you in a suit in a long time and that it something we need to fix.”

“Shut up, Jim.” Leonard looked up from his seat on the couch and relented. “You look damn pretty yourself.” Jim grinned impishly and opened the door. 

“C’mon, Bones. Let’s have fun, shall we?”

 

“Jim, what are you doing?” asked Leonard as Jim sprang out of the car to open the door for Leonard. 

“I’m being your date, Bones, and you’re going to appreciate how perfect of a gentleman I am.”

“You don’t have to do this, kid.”

“Yes I do. We haven’t gone on a date in forever.” The pair walked into the restaurant and landed in front of the reception desk. Jim slung his arm around Leonard’s waist and leaned into him, pulling him closer. Leonard’s mouth quirked up at the corners and he shook his head. 

“Party of two?” asked the host.

“Yes, we have a reservation under Kirk?”

“It’s not like you have to ask,” whispered Leonard. Jim glared back at him. The host found their reservation and led them to a booth, announcing that their server would be there momentarily.

“You got us a booth? You’re going all out romantic here,” said Leonard, raising an eyebrow.

Jim opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by the arrival of a waitress. “Hello, I’ll be your server today. My name is Natira and here are your menus. Can I get you started with anything to drink?”

“We’ll have the house red, please,” said Leonard. Natira smiled and nodded, vanishing.

Jim sighed. “It’s nice to have time to ourselves again. I mean, I love Jo, but I really like you.” He frowned down at his menu and flipped it over, hoping that more appealing items would suddenly appear.

A moment later, their waitress reappeared, drinks in hand. “Have you decided what you would like?”

“I’ll have the Umbrian lasagna, please.”

“Excellent choice. And for you?” she asked, turning to Jim. He stabbed the menu with his finger, frowned quizzically at it, and looked up. “I’ll have the porcini, sausage, and black truffle pizza.”

“Another quality choice,” she said, taking their menus and smiling at Leonard. Once she left, Jim and Leonard relaxed, remembering that even though this was a date their conversation did not have to be anything other than what it usually was. Sometimes, when two ordinary people are placed in a foreign situation, they forget that they’re already married and don’t have to actually try to impress the other. The trick is marrying someone who is impressed with you as a person to begin with as you are with them.

A while later, the waitress reappeared with two steaming plates. “Do you need anything else?”

“I think that’s all, thank you,” said Leonard. Natira nodded and smiled brightly at Leonard.

The pair dove into their food, savoring the meal and each other’s company. Leonard was happy to not talk about work for once, while Jim savored in explaining just how he concocted his midterm exams without the listener dying of sheer boredom or confusion.

“Do you want a bite, Jim? You’ve been eyeing this lasagna for the past few minutes.”

“Really? Yes, please,” said Jim, reaching over and taking Leonard’s proffered fork. “This is amazing, Bones. Why didn’t I order this?”

“Because you stabbed blindly at your menu and got confused by what porcini meant.” Jim huffed, only slightly offended.

Eventually, Natira spawned at their table again, silent as ever. “Are you two ready for a dessert menu?”

“Yes, please,” said Jim, taking her attention. She returned after a brief but heated discussion over the necessary number of desserts. Eventually, one giant tiramisu arrived at the table. Leonard and Jim eyed it warily before diving in.

Finally they got the check and were ready to leave. Natira appeared once more, handing Jim back his card. “Thank you both for coming in tonight, I hope you had a wonderful time. It was nice having you in,” she said, winking at Leonard before sashaying away.

“Did she just wink at you?” asked Jim, astounded.

“Yes, she did,” said Leonard, smug. They left the restaurant, Jim stuttering over what had happened. 

“She was flirting with you, Bones! The whole time, right in front of me! She winked at you!”

“You jealous, darlin?” Jim glared at Leonard as he opened the door for him. He sat down heavily in the front seat and jabbed his finger to turn on the radio.

They arrived back at their apartment safe, sound, and alone, a novel experience from the past few months. They sat on the couch and turned on a movie as Jim groused about how Leonard should never wear a suit in public again because he clearly draws too much attention. He was torn, though, whenever he actually looked over at his husband.

Eventually they were engrossed in the movie, bodies comfortably resting on each other. They were completely absorbed in the movie until Jim’s hand just happened to reach around and rub small circles on Leonard’s hip. Leonard shifted and frowned at the disturbance, very carefully not removing the offending hand. Jim smiled and leaned closer, brushing his lips against Leonard’s collarbone, drawing out a small sound. Jim reached with his other hand and turned his husband’s head towards him, kissing him slowly. Leonard leaned into the kiss, cupping Jim’s neck with his hand. The movie was soon forgotten and the pair reveled in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jim, get the hell off of me.”

“That’s the opposite of what you said last night,” mumbled Jim into Leonard’s shoulder, their bodies still interwoven.

“That was last night. Now get off,” he said, his sharp tone contrasting with the softness of his fingers running through Jim’s hair.

“Don’ wanna,” said Jim. He yelped as he was unceremoniously shoved aside, allowing Leonard to get up and go to the bathroom. He returned to find Jim in the same position, barely conscious. 

 

“You ready, darlin?” asked Leonard, looking over at Jim. Jim grabbed Leonard’s hand and squeezed it, a smile tight across his face. Leonard rang the doorbell and waited, watching Jim’s expression carefully.

“Good morning! I’m glad you could both make it,” beamed Carol, opening the door widely for them. They stepped through the door and Leonard smiled at Carol, still holding Jim’s hand. 

“Joanna and Sam just started breakfast and haven’t quite woken up yet. I think they had a late night, as girls are wont to do. I just put some coffee on, if you want some while you wait,” she offered. 

“That sounds wonderful, Carol, thank you,” said Leonard, following Carol into the living room. They passed the two girls on the way and said hello, Joanna waving sleepily at her fathers. The adults sat down on opposite couches and gratefully accepted coffee. Leonard kept his hand in Jim’s and rubbed his thumb up and down Jim’s hand slowly. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Jim. I’ve heard a lot about you by now,” Carol said, cracking a grin. “Joanna seems to be a huge fan of yours.”

Jim relaxed, loosening his tense shoulders. “I’m glad she thinks so,” he said. “I’m certainly a fan of hers.”

 

Eventually, Jo and Sam finished eating breakfast and were reconciled to the idea that they would, at least for the night, be separated. They were consoled by the small fact that they had matured -- they had moved from little girls who were not allowed to sleep over to big girls who could and did have sleepovers. They were practically adults, and were nearly ready to file their first tax return.

Jo was ecstatic on the drive home, chattering animatedly about the whole night in exquisite detail. Jim and Leonard smiled at her, more than pleased that their daughter had a) enjoyed herself and b) survived the night. Their goodbye to Carol had been more of a verbal thank you letter for letting them have one night all to themselves and promising to give her the same in return. 

+

“Daddy!” squealed Jo as she ran from the line of her classmates into her father’s arms.

“Hey JoJo, how was your day?” he asked, crouching down to meet her at eye level despite the groaning of his knees. He was only in his mid-thirties but his body occasionally protested like he was sixty. His ex-wife had always told him he was an old soul, and his knees certainly agreed. 

“It was good. Here,” she said, taking a crumpled slip of paper from her backpack and handing it to him. “Mrs. Croy said to give it to our parents as soon as possible and to make sure you follow the directions on it, so I’m giving it to you now.”

“Thank you, Jo. What is it?” he asked, trying to smooth out the paper as they walked to the car. 

“It says I don’t have school next Thursday and Friday and that you have to be there to talk to my teacher.”

“I have to go?” asked Leonard, already trying to mentally juggle around his and Jim’s schedules.

“Yes! I really want you to meet Mrs. Croy, she’s my favorite teacher ever, even better than Mrs. Davis at my old school! She reads to us after recess every day. We’re halfway through The Last of the Really Great Whangdoodles,” she said, waving her arms about. “Daddy, you have to read that book, it’s my favorite.” 

 

Jim arrived in the apartment hours later, having finally graded the last of his students’ midterms. He tried to grade them as fast as he could, not least because his students would not stop pestering him until he handed them back their exams. They were rabid, college students, all exhausted and broke and desperate for any flicker of praise in his eyes.

Almost immediately after opening the door, Jim was ambushed by Joanna. “Jim! Guess what? I don’t have school next Thursday and Friday, isn’t that great!”

“That’s awesome, Jo,” he said, looking over her small body and mouthing at Lenard, “is that good?”

“We’ve gotta meet her teacher, Jim. Parent-teacher conferences,” supplied Leonard.

“Is this where we get to hear endless praise of how wonderful a student you are? Because I am so down for that,” said Jim, smiling at Joanna. She smiled back and ran to where Leonard had left the paper on the table. 

“Here, it talks all about it! Also I want to come so when you’re talking to Mrs. Croy I can look at the book fair,” she said, grabbing orange juice from the fridge. She and Leonard had had a rather intense discussion earlier on whether or not to have breakfast for dinner, and she was now well supplied with the appropriate drink

“There’s a book fair?” asked Jim, perking up. 

“Yeah, it’s set up in the library,” replied Jo. Leonard noticed Jim’s instant enthusiasm and smiled to himself. He had often thought that if Jim had not been ushered into the engineering life, he would have become a small bookstore owner. 

“That’s it,” said Jim, walking into the kitchen. “We’re going to your bookfair and will meet your teacher.” He reached around Leonard for the bread, as his husband was currently scrambling a significant amount of eggs. Once the toast was in the toaster, Jim sidled up to Leonard, hooking his arms around the other man’s waist and resting his head on the broad shoulder in front of him. Jim hummed happily and closed his eyes, content to never move ever again. 

“Eggs are done, kid,” said Leonard. Jim made no notice.

“Jim, you have to move.” Jim hummed louder.

“If you want to eat, you will move or I will forcefully evict you from the premises,” growled Leonard, wriggling his shoulders. 

“But you make eggs so sexy, Bones. How can I step away?”

“Because they’re done, kid. And if you don’t want Jo to eat you instead of the eggs, I suggest you move.” Jim reluctantly shifted, watching Leonard begin to set the table. On his last trip to the kitchen, Jim took Leonard by the waist and kissed him soundly, withdrawing after a moment and strutting away to the table to the laughter of Jo. Leonard rolled his eyes and continued on his course, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breakfast for dinner is a time honored tradition in this house, as it should be everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio goes to the library and everyone has a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting at this section, there's going to be some tension in the form of the other parents at Kelvin figuring out that Leonard and Jim are gay and not being happy about it. it will NOT be explicit, I will NOT have any characters actually say anything homophobic aside from being generally displeased about it. if that's not your jam, I absolutely understand. but fear not, it will NOT be a major plot point, rather just something on the side that's distasteful. the goal of this fic is to be fun and lighthearted. spoiler: nothing bad is going to happen! everything is going to be okay!

Saturday arrived, sleepy and sunlit. Leonard woke to a knocking at the door of their bedroom and tiredly raised his head.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Jo.” He attempted to pry Jim’s arms from their death grip around Leonard’s chest. “Jim. Wake up.”.

“Noo, she’s your daughter,” Jim slurred. “I’m not getting up now. Or ever.” Leonard closed his eyes in resignation and shoved fiercely, his hands meeting some part of Jim and pushing him away. After multiple tries, he managed to free himself from his husband and the bed. He slipped out of the room and almost ran into Jo, who was standing directly outside the bedroom door, clutching her stuffed sehlat.

“Jo, you can’t stand right there,” he said, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head. He followed her to the kitchen, where he found bread, cinnamon, butter, and sugar already set out on the counter. “You want cinnamon toast?” he asked, yawning again.

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jo, perching on the counter next to him. “I even set everything out for you,” she added proudly.

“I can see that. Thanks, JoJo. I need all the help I can get in the morning.” Minutes later, the toaster dinged at Leonard, who set to work. Joanna watched hungrily, committing every movement to memory. When it was finally cinnamonned to perfection, he handed the plate to Jo, who devoured it happily. 

“What do you want to do today, Jo? We don’t have anything planned,” Leonard said, grabbing the newspaper from the table and easing the comics out from the leaves. 

“Maybe we could go to the library and then to see Sulu and Chekov after?” she suggested. “I have some books that I need to return and they should have the next book in the series that I’m reading.”

“Sounds good, Jo. Aren’t you reading the series about owls?”

“Yeah! It’s really good, there’s these owls and they all live in a tree and there’s more owls than they thought there were! You should read it, you’ll like it. I love them so much,” gushed Joanna.

“Did you say we’re going to the library?” breathed Jim in Leonard’s ear as he draped his arms around Leonard’s shoulders. 

“The library really is your siren song, isn’t it,” commented Leonard, unperturbed by his husband’s sudden appearance.

Jim scoffed and sauntered into Leonard’s field of view. He had on sweats and his stupid glasses that somehow fit him perfectly and drew more attention that strictly necessary to his shockingly blue eyes. While the glasses drew much of his attention, Leonard did not fail to notice that Jim was not wearing a shirt. Jim was going to be the end of him one of these days, that was certain.

Leonard sighed and tried to keep the absurd grin off his face, knowing that if Jim saw he would only feel more proud of himself. He continued reading the newspaper, pointedly ignoring Jim. His plan failed miserably when Jim put his finger on top of the paper and pressed down, making eye contact. Leonard scowled.

“Why are you wearing those things?” asked Leonard grumpily.

“What, these?” asked Jim innocently, tapping the side of his glasses. “I need to see, Bones.”

“Don’t you own contacts?” Leonard continued his valiant quest to keep his eyes on his paper.

“I don’t want to wear contacts today, Bones. Don’t you like my glasses?” 

“You know how I feel about your glasses, kid,” said Leonard dolefully.

“Maybe that’s why I wear them,” replied Jim, winking. Leonard sighed and bent to the paper again. Suddenly, warm hands were framing his face. Leonard found himself staring into Jim’s eyes and realized that he had lost this particular battle years ago. He exhaled and leaned in, fully aware of Jim’s victorious smirk.

“Ewww,” came from Joanna, across the table. At the ripe old age of eight, she had rather jaded opinions about adults, which mostly were that they kissed too much. She had not personally thought about herself kissing anyone, but she assumed there had to be some draw.

Leonard and Jim drew apart, with Jim taking a seat at the table and grabbing an apple from the bowl in the center.

“So, the library today?” asked Jim. Joanna nodded enthusiastically, her disgust from the previous display forgotten. 

 

At the library, Jo beelined for the children’s section with Leonard trailing behind. Once Jo was set, he wandered around, looking for anything that caught his eye. The children’s section was right next to the comic books, and for that reason Leonard had frequently found himself bringing home stacks of comics. When he was younger, he had loved reading comics, but Jocelyn had disproved, so that habit had stopped. With Joanna living with him, however, he was drawn back into them, excitedly picking up where his younger self had left off.

“Excuse me, sir,” said a low voice behind him. Leonard turned around, comic book in hand.

“Yes?” The man in front of him was well-dressed and vaguely familiar, with jet black hair. The man stuck his hand out in front of him, smiling broadly.

“Sean Finnegan, chairman of the Kelvin Committee. You are Leonard McCoy, father of Joanna McCoy, correct?”

“Yes, that would be me,” replied Leonard slowly, resisting the urge to look over the row of books at Joanna. “How do you know that?”

“You pick your daughter up from school almost every day, Leonard. You’re quite popular, did you know that?” added Sean, looking distastefully at the comic in Leonard’s hand.

“So I’ve heard. Is there any reason for this conversation?”

“Yes, Leonard. I have three children, one of whom is in your daughter’s class. His name is Matthew and speaks quite highly of Joanna. She seems to excel in mathematics.”

“Yes, she’s a smart girl. I am so glad your Matthew likes her. Now, aside from acknowledging each other’s children, why are we engaging in this delightful conversation?”

“I wanted to meet you, of course. Some of us on the Committee are, shall we say, attentive to you, particularly the seeming absence of a woman in Joanna’s life as well as the relationship you both have with another man. Is there anything we should be aware of?”

“You should be aware,” growled Leonard, “that it is none of your business. Now, do excuse me, I must engage in conversation with my daughter.” Leonard walked away, leaving Sean behind him.

 

After a long time in front of the bookshelves, Joanna stood up, pleased with her choices. She was limited by the number of books in the library, but she had managed to find four from the owl series and two from a different but also animal-driven series. Leonard raised his eyebrows at her massive stack and walked with her to check them out. As parents are wont to do, Leonard often wondered what Joanna would end up doing in her life. Right now, he was betting on zookeeper, and made a mental note to show her some Crocodile Hunter reruns.

A few minutes later, Jim arrived with a similarly large pile of books. Leonard raised his eyebrow and waited for the explanation.

“Look, I know you only wanted the next two books, but there are only four in the whole series and they had them all here, so I thought I should get them for you,” explained Jim, handing Leonard three books. Jim then handed Leonard a fourth book. “And then this one is the start of another series, you seemed interested in it when I read them half a year ago. This is the first time since then I’ve seen it in the library so I got it for you,” said Jim sheepishly.

Leonard smiled. “I’m surprised you remembered what book I was interested in six months ago, kid,” he said gently, heading towards the exit.

“Of course I remember what books you like,” said Jim reproachfully.

 

Leonard was beginning to memorize the branches of the tree standing tall above Bean Me Up, he rolled his eyes so often. He leaned his shoulder against the door to prop it open as he let Jim in, one hand in Jim’s and the other holding his book. Leonard had managed to convince Jim to bring only one book and leave the rest in the car, but it was a close call. Joanna and Jim immediately opened their books when they arrived at their usual table, with no care as to whether they actually supported the shop.   
Leonard performed the requisite duty of ordering and having his payment refused and chatting with Sulu. Eventually, he set three drinks down gently in front of his family, as years ago they had chosen an unsteady table and had not bothered to change it. Leonard took a few big gulps of his coffee, feeling life flood back through his veins.

“Jim,” Leonard began cautiously. Jim was already reading his book, flipping pages faster than should be humanly possible. It was potentially dangerous to catch the attention of anyone already deep into a book, but Leonard felt that he should talk to Jim before he forgot what transpired in the library.

“Jim,” Leonard repeated, aware that the other man may not have heard him the first time. Jim looked up slowly, his eyebrows raised in the expression of one who wishes they had not been disturbed and that this had better be good, Bones, or so God help me.

“Yes?” he replied, fixing Leonard with his gaze.

“I met Sean Finnegan today,” Leonard said, frowning at the memory. “He knew who I was. He’s from the committee he said, asked about Jo.”

“He knew who you were?” asked Jim, closing his book but keeping a finger on his page. “Didn’t Carol say that they kept new tabs on all the parents?”

“Yes, he knew I was Jo’s daddy,” continued Leonard. “He said that his kid ‘thought highly’ of Jo, but he also asked if there was anything that they should be aware of concerning my relationship with you.”

“Did he really?”

“Yeah, I told him there was nothing to be concerned about and that he shouldn’t go sticking his head in other people’s personal matters,” said Leonard.

“Well, that’s rude of him,” said Jim, slurping his drink thoughtfully.

“You’re telling me,” said Leonard. He quieted and picked up his book. The trio remained in the coffee shop for a handful of hours. Jim’s leg periodically rubbed against Leonard’s, drawing smiles from both of them.

 

When they arrived home, Joanna scampered off to her room to deposit her books. Jim and Leonard did the same, piling them on the mismatched bedside tables. Jim’s was black and sleek, with a modern clock and charging station set into the top. Leonard’s was oak, older and antiquated, with various medical journals sitting on the shelf replacing the drawer. 

Leonard had finished settling his stack of books and turned around to find Jim had stooped over, reading his book. Leonard frowned and walked over to Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re reading again, Jim.” Jim sighed and closed the book, putting it down. Leonard tightened his arms, nuzzling into the other man’s neck. Jim hummed and turned to kiss Leonard.

At some later point, Joanna made herself known at their door.

“Was there something you wanted, Jo?” asked Leonard patiently, still holding onto Jim.

“We ran out of orange juice,” she said.

“We bought a new carton a few days ago,” said Jim. 

“Yes, but I drank it all.”

Leonard raised his eyebrow. “Do you need the orange juice now?”

“I would like some now,” said Joanna, pointedly looking away from her parents. Jim sighed and leaned away from Leonard. 

“Would another juice that we already have work instead?”

“Well, I really want some orange juice. And maybe you could get some brownie mix?”

“I didn’t say I was going to the store, Jo,” said Jim.

“Could you? Please?” asked Jo. “I’ll go with you.”. 

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Thank you so much, Jim!” she squealed. “I’ll go put my shoes on!” She scampered out of the room. 

“You caved,” noticed Leonard.

“I know, I’m useless when it comes to defying her,” said Jim as he shrugged on a jacket. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay? I’ll try to buy all the orange juice in the store.” Leonard nodded and kissed him again. Joanna groaned when she saw the two men kissing.

“Jim,” she said. “Are we going to go?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” he said, pulling himself away from Leonard. The two of them left, Jim throwing a wink over his shoulder at his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only points important in this section are that libraries are good, jo is orange juice's number one fan, and leonard and jim are disgustingly in love


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the tone of the catchiest ad jingle you know: *it's a filler episode*

Leonard woke to a surprise kick in the gut. This was an occasional hazard of sleeping with Jim, who was great in bed and in the ring.

“Jim, stop kicking me.”.

“No, I don’ wanna,” came the reply. Jim wormed over and wrapped his arms around Leonard, nuzzling into Leonard’s chest and murmuring incoherently. Leonard closed his eyes and fell back into sleep, running his hand over Jim’s warm back.

 

Hours later, once the family had woken, dressed, and breakfasted, Joanna reminded Jim that there was now brownie mix in the apartment and it might as well be made.

Partway through Joanna’s endeavor, Leonard stepped into the kitchen, smiling at the pair. 

Joanna, atop a small stool, was mixing the batter to her heart’s content, delightedly tossing in extra chocolate chips, marshmallows, and pink sprinkles. Leonard blinked when he saw the marshmallows. 

“Jo, we don’t put marshmallows in brownies.” Jo looked at Leonard, betrayed, spatula arrested mid-stir. Jim quickly leaned over and whispered in Joanna’s ear, earning him a giant smile. 

“Jim says that marshmallows in brownies is a Kirk family secret and that he supports me!” squealed Joanna. Leonard shook his head, aware that he had lost the battle and would be forced to eat at least one marshmallow brownie monstrosity. Woe is he who married a man with the heart of a child. 

Jim, meanwhile, was running his finger along the inside of the bowl and handing the spatula over to Jo. He looked at Leonard and shrugged, then popped his finger in his mouth and obscenely slid it out.

“You, James Tiberius, are a menace.”

“Aw, Bones, thank you. You’re pretty cute yourself,” said Jim. 

“Are you calling me cute, kid?”

“Sure am, I’m allowed to. Legally required, in fact. Snuck it into the vows when you weren’t looking.”

“Oh did you now?”

“Daddy, are you going to kill Jim?” asked Joanna, eyes wide and spatula entirely in her mouth. Immediately, the spell broke, and all three burst out laughing. 

+

“Bye, Jim. I’ll see you later tonight,” said Leonard to Jim’s sprawled form. Jim mumbled a response, falling quite short of actual words. Leonard ruffled his hair and left, quietly closing the door.

“Ready to go, JoJo?” he asked.

“Yep! Today we’re going to be learning more about volcanoes! Mrs. Croy is going to make the classroom explode!” Joanna paused as they entered the elevator. “I hope she doesn’t explode the entire classroom. I like it a lot.”

“I don’t think she’ll be exploding the classroom, Jo,” replied Leonard, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“And! She said we’ll be finishing The Last of the Really Great Whangdoodles today!”

“That sounds great, Jo. You really like that book?”

“Yeah! I think they’ll have it at the book fair,” she said, looking at her father imploringly. “I want it.”

“You do?” asked Leonard, chuckling.

“Yes, I want you to read it. I think you’d really like it,” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's parent-teacher conference time! and the book fair!

The day of the parent-teacher conference arrived. Joanna excitedly barged in to her fathers’ room, yelling about how she had no school today. Eventually, Leonard was convinced to get up and feed her before going to work. Jim, somehow, was allowed to sleep until he had to leave as well. 

Right before he left for work he dropped Joanna off with Janice and Chekov, thanking them profusely for letting her stay for the day and promising to swing by to pick her up before the conference itself. 

 

After practically wading through San Francisco lunch hour traffic, the trio arrived at Kelvin Elementary. Joanna proudly led the way, as she felt she had not had ample opportunity to show her dads everything important about her school. After obediently following her down every hallway that held something interesting, Jim and Leonard were dropped off at Joanna’s classroom as she bounded up the stairs. 

“I’ll be at the book fair!” she called, disappearing. Leonard and Jim sat down in the child-sized chairs left outside the classroom, joining another set of parents who were waiting obediently. Almost as soon as the pair had sat down, the classroom door opened, two parents left, and the two seated next to Jim and Leonard entered the classroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were called into the classroom. Joanna’s teacher was a slight woman with streaks of gray running through her long, black hair. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable. I’m sorry we only have seats fit for children, the school can’t seem to be bothered to find normal-sized chairs when parents come to visit.”

Jim and Leonard shrugged it off, having been prepared for the ordeal when waiting in the hallway. 

“Thank you both for coming today. As I hope you know, my name is Tracy Croy and I teach Joanna’s third grade class. Now,” she paused, shuffling papers on her desk, “I don’t believe I’ve met either of you?

“Not yet. It’s so nice to actually meet her teacher, she talks the world of you,” said Leonard. “I’m Leonard, and this is my husband Jim.”

Tracy smiled. “She talks about both of you quite a lot. Now, about Joanna,” she began, detailing her scholastic trials and triumphs of a rigorous third grade. Jim and Leonard had heard about most, especially the time she came home almost in tears over cursive. 

Tracy continued. “What is her home life like? I ask this of all parents, to better understand the child as a whole. She seems to have an active social life in and out of the classroom.”

“Well, she’s best friends with Sam,” began Leonard thoughtfully. “She doesn’t have a whole lot of friends her age outside school, but she only moved here in July.”

“She’s comfortable with a lot of our friends, so she’s interacting with adults quite frequently,” added Jim. 

Tracy nodded. “For only being here since July, she’s doing quite well. She went to school in Atlanta previously?”

Leonard nodded. “She was with her mother until this summer, so she’s pretty much starting over coming here.”

Jim looked at Leonard and rested a hand on his husband’s knee, light and comforting. “We’ve been trying to encourage her to branch out here, though.”

Tracy smiled. “She certainly has some very supportive parents and is clearly loved. Do you have any last questions? I’m afraid our time is running short.”

Leonard spoke up. “Do any of the other kids seem, I don’t know, rude to her?”

Tracy took a moment to consider. “Not that I can tell, but I will keep an eye on it. Why, have you two noticed anything?”

“Well, they’ve been occasionally less than kind to Leonard when he picks her up, and we didn’t know if the other students were acting the same,” said Jim. “I don’t want our relationship to make things more difficult for her.”

Tracy’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “I can assure you, treating others worse because they act differently than you do is not tolerated within my classroom. I will keep an eye on it, and if you ever feel that you need to schedule a meeting with me, please feel free to do so. I will make sure to keep an eye on Joanna and let you know if anything happens.”

She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for them. “Thank you very much for coming in today, it was nice to meet you both.” 

Jim and Leonard thanked her again and left, following the signs to the book fair. 

They arrived to find Joanna deep within, a pile growing in her arms. Jim joined her, taking the books from her arms and trying to persuade her that the library is a great resource and that she doesn’t need to own all these books, surely, and that a bookcase can only hold so many books before it breaks, and no please don’t add another to this pile Joanna you can’t even get all of these ones. 

Leonard stayed back, looking carefully at the list of books requested by teachers for the classrooms.

“Hello,” said a soft vice next to him. Leonard looked down and found a very short woman standing next to him. “I’m Abigail Aldeaan,” she said, extending her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am” he said, shaking her hand. “Leonard McCoy.”

“Which one is yours? Mine is Mark, in the corner near the comic books.” 

Leonard nodded, unsure what else to do as he realized he didn’t really care which child was hers. “She’s in the pigtails,” he said, pointing.

“With the blond man?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” she said, her smile faltering. Abigail drifted away and Leonard paid her no more attention. 

+

Friday arrived and Joanna was excited. She had been promised that, since she had no school, she was going to go to college with Jim today.

Jim was one of those professors that started his class with a story of what happened over the weekend, and the students who were taking their second or third class with  
him had noticed that he had started including a daughter in his tales as well. Most of them assumed that this meant that he and his husband had adopted a baby girl. Thus, they were thoroughly confused when a fully formed eight year old followed him into the classroom and was seated in the very front of the class.

“Hello everyone,” he began as soon as the last few students trickled in. “We have a special guest today, my daughter Joanna, who has so kindly blessed us with her presence.” Joanna turned and waved. 

“And because she is eight years old, please, for the love of God, do not swear in class today.” A few students laughed at this until they saw the look on his face and quickly stopped.

Jim taught the lesson as usual, but many students were not paying attention as well as they should have. Most of them were having considerable mental whiplash as somehow their professor was the father of a nearly fully formed human being rather than a tiny baby blob.

Joanna, for her part, was utterly taken with college. She read her new books the entire day and when Jim was not teaching, followed him everywhere he went. During his office hours, she met a few of his students, who were all very nice to her. Jim took Joanna to his favorite lunch spot and gave her a tour of the campus. If this was what college was like, thought Joanna, with lots of reading and going to lunch and meeting nice people, then she was very excited to go. 

Jim was beaming the entire day. Finally, he could show his students and colleagues that his daughter was smart and kind and inherently better than all of theirs combined. Not that having children was a competition amongst his fellow professors, Jim was just determined to have the best child. And in his mind, he absolutely, unquestionably did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a child, parent-teacher conferences were fascinating to me, as it was all about me and yet I had no idea what was being said. as I do not have children and am a mere undergrad trying to get a poorly-baked story out of her mind, I still have no idea how parent-teacher conferences go. apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @adamsveins  
> 


End file.
